


when the fire dies down

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I’m sorry thats my first contribution, M/M, One-sided FSKnight, Pining, fire spirit baby im sorry, thats just how the cookie crumbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: Sometimes, not even the immortals are gifted the simplest of pleasures.





	when the fire dies down

To anyone else, it would be worrying that Fire Spirit’s biggest problem originated from Princess Cookie. After all, why on earth would a mortal, feisty, pampered and protected princess bother him? Perhaps that was just it; she was protected. Loved. Worried over.

 

Sure, Moonlight Cookie worried about him, and despite everything, so did Sea Fairy and Wind Archer, but it just wasn’t the same. To be fair, they weren’t…

 

Okay, so maybe something he neglected to acknowledge was that he didn’t really want his fellow legends’ attention, as much as he appreciated it. He just wanted Knight Cookie’s attention. So sue him, really. An immortal being couldn’t fall in love? 

 

Well, of course it was a problem when the subject of his affection was in love with someone else. What could he even offer? Princess was, at least, respected and on the higher side of society, and, well, Fire Spirit was known for two things and two things only: making a deal with the Red Dragon, and being a trickster. 

 

These were the thoughts running through his head as he crouched on top of the castle’s spire, twirling his scepter in hand. The bitterness that has been plaguing him recently hadn’t eased up in the last couple hours despite causing chaos in Chili Pepper’s most recent heist plan (of course she shrieked that she would murder him, but then again, only Sea Fairy could really do that) and accepting a couple of rather tasty jellies from Herb. 

 

“Your fire’s dim,” A gentle voice breaks him out of his trance and he snaps his head towards it. Moonlight Cookie places a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

 

“How’d you find me? Nothing new,” he replies, melancholy. “You know the drill.” She squeezes him lightly, sitting down on her crescent moon.

 

“You come here every time you think about Knight. You should tell him,” she says. “You can’t stew on this forever, you know. Sea Fairy keeps telling me.”

 

Fire Spirit sighs, frustrated, pushing his face further into his palm. “Yeah, and we all know your girlfriend is the best at dealing with unrequited love,” he snaps. If she was any other cookie, Moonlight might have just yelled at him or shoved him off the tower (maybe that would finally end his pining), but she was much better than that.

 

“Spi,” she says, a scolding tone underscoring her concern. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, feeling worse than before. They were only trying to help, really, and he should be more grateful. “You know I don’t mean that.” 

 

“I know,” Moonlight pats his shoulder again. “But you should tell him. Really. It’s not good to keep your feelings bottled up. It might help you get over him.” Fire Spirit stares down at the courtyard, where two specks of pink and white dance around each other, staff and sword clashing in a duel. 

 

“I will,” he mutters reluctantly. “Some day.”

 

“Soon,” Moonlight sternly says. Her violet eyes bore into him, into his heart, and he finds it hard to disagree knowing that she knows best this cursed feeling.

 

“Soon,” he echoes, standing from his post. Moonlight leaves him with a soft kiss on the cheek and a tinkle of bells. For a while, he just stands there, watching as Knight teaches Princess, before the thought of him starts to cause heartache again and he flies away in a burst of flame.

 

“What was that?” Princess asks, leaning for just a second on her staff. “Did you see it?”

 

“See what?” Comes his reply, and Knight turns to look where Princess is.

 

“It was like a ball of fire,” she recounts. “It shot off from the highest spire. Bright yellow. Or gold, if you will.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” he advises, but perhaps tonight he will visit the innermost castle of the City of Wizards.

 

It is rather late when he sets out from the Princess’ castle, leaving White Choco in his stead. She is his rival for good reason, after all, and he can trust Princess will be safe with White Choco by her side. When he finally arrives at the legends’ clockwork tower, the door opens for him and he enters quietly. Moonlight and Wind Archer stand at the bottom step, and he kneels in respect.

 

“Rise,” Wind Archer commands almost silently. “It is good to see you again, Sir Knight.”

 

“An honor to stand in your presence,” he returns, standing tall. Moonlight Cookie gifts him with a gentle smile, her eyes glinting with a kind of sorrowful knowledge. He can’t help but wonder what it is she knows.

 

“He who you seek is at the top floor,” she says. “Thank you for visiting us.”

 

Without another word, they part to allow him through, and Knight begins his trek to the top. Sea Fairy Cookie is nowhere to be seen, and he can only guess that she is at the city’s docks. 

 

The door to the last floor is locked, and he gently knocks and waits a bit. 

 

“I’m busy,” a familiar voice eventually snaps, and Knight stays his hand, which had been ready to knock once more.

 

“Apologies. I will visit at a better time,” he bows to the closed door, but just as he’s about to leave, it swings open, revealing a pair of red-clothed legs. Knight looks up, only to find a rather disgruntled-looking Fire Spirit Cookie.

 

“It’s fine, Knight. Why’d you come visit?” Fire Spirit steps outside the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“The princess saw you after practice,” he says. “I was only wondering why you didn’t say hi. It has been a while since we last spoke.” Fire Spirit stares at him, almost uncomprehendingly, and Knight hesitates before he speaks again. “Are you alright?” The red cookie shakes his head frantically, waving a hand in dismissal.

 

“I’m quite fine! Don’t worry. Just distracted. Sorry.” He laughs a little, and if he listens closely, it feels like there might be a bit of desperation hidden in it. But surely he’s just imagining things? “What about you, hm?”

 

“The same as usual,” Knight responds. “Nothing changes. The kingdom is safe.”

 

“That’s good,” Fire Spirit smiles, a hand fidgeting with his scepter. “Planning on doing anything soon?” Knight furrows his eyebrows.

 

“What would I be doing?”

 

“You should say something to Princess,” Fire Spirit says slowly - even almost painfully. “You never know what will happen.” Knight opens his mouth to speak, but he continues on. “You know, it’s not good to bottle feelings up. And who knows? Everytime I see her with you, she keeps sending you heart eyes.” He laughs at this, but Knight looks uncertain.

 

“Does she…?”

 

“Yes. Try. I’m sure if you do it’ll go well. You are her greatest protector, after all.” Knight Cookie snaps his mouth shut and nods mutely. Perhaps he should be glad that Fire Spirit told him such information, but he feels like he’s missing something in Fire Spirit’s demeanor, which is odd, as he can usually read the other much better - but it’s late, and he must return to his post. 

 

“Thank you for the advice. I’ll...try to tell her soon.” he says quietly. “Till next time.”

 

“Good luck! Till next time,” the fiery cookie chimes, waving goodbye to the descending knight. When he’s sure that Knight is gone, he begins to rub at his eyes, silent sobs shaking his shoulders as tears of magma roll down his face. Of course he has no chance. That’s just how the cookie crumbles.

 

He’s not really sure what happens after that, but Moonlight, he thinks, is the one who gently pulls him into his room and tucks him into bed as he begins to fall asleep. 

 

“Goodnight. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/GLO55TOWN%22) i promise i like fire spirit cookie i just happened to think about this angst


End file.
